New Race
by Jayden111
Summary: The predators go to antartica to join in the hunt, but then they find out something is hunting them, and it's not a Alien... It's a girl of a different race.
1. Chapter 1

It was a glorious night in Antarctica, all was peaceful, well at least all looked peaceful to the normal eye, but the Yautji ship above saw the dangers of the Xenomorphs being released, but they saw the excitement as well, taking part in a hunt again will be all to glorious for them, they finally decided to shoot a beam down into the pyramid the oomans were heading, they wanted them to activate the stepping stone which activates the queens life support and makes her lay thousands of eggs, just waiting for a host to come by. They flew over the unsuspecting Weyland people, cloaking there ship by bending light.

One of their predators, known as Si'gan was looking down, he was the leader of the hunting team, as well as the strongest warrior amongst all predator warriors, he watched the mortals bellow as the ship passed, seeing only 11 at the moment, a guy with a camera, a female with blonde short hair, a black woman who seemed to be the leader of the crew, two armed guards, an old man, some other guy and a drilling team consisting of 3 people, he watched some more, the ship was going slow since they were about to land and the fact that they didn't want to alert the oomans by making too much noise, as he passed a building he saw another mortal, but this one peeked his interest just a bit, it was a female, with long black hair, tied in a ponytail, she was wearing black clothes, and it seemed that she wore a long black leather cape, she seemed to have 1 gun on her back and a sword, he immediately took a deeper scan and saw she had about 10 knifes on her, he looked at the strange ooman some more, but then she seemed to be alerted and turned up and looking directly at the ship, Scar was a bit surprised, they didn't make any noise at all, but he doubted that she could see them, but she then stood up and he saw her take a knife from under her cape and threw it into the sky.

If Si'gan wasn't so tough he would have yelled of fright when the knife hit the window he was looking through, he growled in anger at the half smashed window with a knife through it. 'Stupid ooman, she will pay for that.' He thought in his head and then looked at the female more; she saw their ship, through the cloaking and all. 'How is that possible, the Yautji ship is completely invisible to the untrained eye, but then again, the way she threw that knife, she doesn't really look untrained, she will make a worthy trophy.' Si'gan thought but then someone interrupted his thoughts. "Si'gan, Tre'to requested your presence immediately, it's about the hunt, an important discovery has been made." Yi'an said and Si'gan looked at him for 3 seconds, Yi'an was one of the Yautji's who worked the messenger departments, he never qualified as a warrior, he was by far the shortest Yautji in the entire clan. "Why don't you just tell me the message yourself, I am busy at the moment." Si'gan said and Yi'an shook his head. "No Tre'to said you must go to him, and besides sir, I don't know what the message is, he just addressed it to me as very urgent." Si'gan sighed in defeat. "Very well, take me too him." Yi'an nodded and walked out the door, followed by Si'gan, 'I wonder what Tre'to wants to tell me, why couldn't it wait, usually no business is important to him.' Si'gan thought as he walked down the corridor too the Elders courtiers, his own father was an Elder as well, and held second highest authority, but he only spoke to him when his dad wasn't busy and he neither.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I just want to apologize for updating so late and for using the wrong stuff.

I accidentally called the Yautja Yautji, and Si'gan I accidentally called Scar once, forgive me please.

Si'gan was still following Yi'an to the elder corridors, he was now getting curious about the message.

Yi'an led him too the elder Commanders room and knocked twice. "Sir, Si'gan is here." Yi'an said through the door and moments later the door opened, standing there was an old looking Yautja with long dreadlocks, much longer than a normal Yautja's dreadlocks, he was strong build, with many scars on him. "Yes, very good, you may go now Yi'an, as for you Si'gan, you're coming in." Tre'to said and Si'gan nodded and Yi'an walked away, even if he was curious about the important message as well, he knew if he spied on the conversation, then he would surely be punished by death for disrespect of an elder's privacy, and he'd loose all his honor.

Si'gan walked into the room, closing it behind him. "What is the important business sir?" Si'gan asked and Tre'to frowned. "We have a major problem on our claws, I called you because you're the only one I believe will be able to carry out this mission, you will do it alone." Si'gan scowled. "I would like to know what this dangerous and important mission is first." Si'gan said and Tre'to nodded. "Yes of course, well I guess I can't hide it anymore, but you must swear on your honor that you will not tell anyone." Tre'to said and Si'gan nodded.

"Yes sir, I swear, now tell me." Si'gan half demanded, but Tre'to answered him, he seemed to be very nervous about this. "There is a new specie, much stronger than the Xenomorphs." Tre'to said and Si'gan smiled. "Oh please, there are many things stronger than those pathetic hard meats." Si'gan said and Tre'to scowled. "You don't understand, it's even stronger than a Yautja, we are in serious trouble." Tre'to said and now Si'gan began to worry. "Stronger than a Yautja, but we're the strongest hunters I know of!" Si'gan yelled and Tre'to hushed him. "Keep it down, only you, your father, the main elder and I know about this, I don't want anyone else to find out." He said and then spoke again. "Okay, this might come too a shock too you, but you remember the bad bloods long ago?" Tre'to asked and Si'gan nodded. "Yes, how could I forget, that was 20 years ago if I'm right." Si'gan said and Tre'to nodded.

"Yes you are, but apparently they created some kind of genetic being, it is purely organic but the things I know about it...it's terrible." Tre'to said and Si'gan looked at Tre'to's face, he was very worried indeed, he wasn't wearing his mask now, not if he's in his personal quarter.

"How do you know about it sir?" Si'gan asked and Tre'to sighed. "Well, you know the corridor of our ship that is sealed off too all Yautja, due too the poisonous fumes Yuma put in it, he was one of the bad bloods if you can remember, can you?" He asked and Si'gan nodded. "Yes, I can remember, now what about it, like you said, it's forbidden." Si'gan said and Tre'to nodded. "Yes, it is, but a week ago Sheen, one of our female Yautja's wanted to commit suicide, no one knows for what reason, but anyway, she went into the corridor, luckily none of the fumes escaped, since it is deeper in the corridor, but she found the body of Yuma, we never recovered it as you know, well on his body there were papers with plans on them, that indicated it was already carried out, anyway Sheen took the plans and quickly ran back too the exit, she found importance in the papers, but she only made it about a meter outside of the corridor before she collapsed and died from the fumes that entered her lungs." Tre'to said and Si'gan scowled. "That still doesn't answer my question on how you got the plans." Si'gan said and Tre'to continued. "Yes, well I was passing by, when I found her body, I had to close the door quickly and it seemed like she hadn't been dead for long, since none of the fumes had time to reach our side of the ship, I saw the papers in her hand and took it, then I just called the meds to take her away." Tre'to said and Si'gan nodded.

"Okay, now I understand better, but what did the plans say?" Si'gan asked and Tre'to sighed again. "Okay, I immediately knew it was from the bad bloods since it stood there, the name Yuma, now the plans said they created a organic android with the Cells of Xenomorphs, oomans and Yautja's, taking each ones strongest quality and putting it into this android." Tre'to said and Si'gan gasped. "That's impossible, when was this android created?" He asked.

"20 years ago, the day before the bad bloods were killed, apparently they shipped the baby of to earth." Tre'to said and now Si'gan was completely lost. "But how would it fit in?" He asked and Tre'to replied. "Easy, I will explain what this android is like, it gained the Xeno's speed and body endurance, from the Yautja it gained its strength and stamina and knowledge, as for the oomans, well it gained there looks, so that it could easily fit in, as well as fighting arts." Tre'to said and Si'gan had a question he was eager to ask. "What's the gender of this android?" He asked and Tre'to replied. "Female, so that she will be underestimated by any other ooman or Yautja." Tre'to said and Si'gangasped. "I think I know who this android is..."

4 reviews chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, you make writing much more fun!

Tre'to looked at Si'gan confused. "What do you mean?" Tre'to asked and Si'gan looked at Tre'to seriously. "When I was in my room I looked out of my window, down at the oomans, well I spotted a female, she was weird looking, different from the other, so I took a scan on her, she was packed with weapons, and only now I'm realizing that her weapons looked far more advanced than the other oomans." Si'gan said and Tre'to scowled.

"That means nothing, she could've modified the weapons herself, and looks aren't everything, I thought you'd know that." Si'gan nodded but then spoke further. "No Sir, you don't seem to understand, follow me, I'll show you why she was so weird as well." Si'gan said and Tre'to shook his head. "I'm not leaving my room, you will tell me here." He said and Si'gan nodded. "Okay, very well, well she saw the saw; she looked directly at it, directly at me, while I was looking at her." Tre'to looked at Si'gan disappointed. "You seem to forget our ship is cloaked, and she probably looked through it, saw a bird or something, not our ship, or you." Tre'to said and Si'gan shook his head. "No, she threw a knife at the window, it hit the window, directly in front of him, she saw the ship, and she has very good aim, throwing so accurately at a moving object, that's invisible as well." Tre'to looked at Si'gan angry.

"Why didn't you let me know sooner!" He yelled and Si'gan was surprised at his outburst. "I'm sorry sir, but you know now." He said and Tre'to calmed down. "Yes, you're right, but this makes it a bit better, she is probably here to hunt us, oomans and the Xeno's, but this means your mission to find her will be easier, and there will be more Yautja to help you if you're in trouble." Tre'to said and Si'gan was also relieved that his mission would be a bit easier, with reinforcements around.

"Good, so when do I go on this mission?" Si'gan asked and Tre'to smiled. "As soon as we land." He said and Si'gan looked shocked. "But what about the hunt, I won't be able to take part!" He yelled he waited so long for this hunt; he didn't want it to be ruined. "Don't worry, she will be in the pyramid, I can guarantee that, so you'll be able to kill hard meads as well, but I can tell you know, hunting her will be far more exciting that hunting them." Si'gan smiled. "Great, then I cannot wait." He said and spoke. "I presume I can go now?" He asked and Tre'to nodded. "Yes, you may leave, do your best." He said and Si'gan nodded. "You know me better than doing my worst." He said smiling, and then left the room, closing it again.

"This will surely be a great hunt, but I cannot tell any other Yautja about this, so I'm on my own, unless I really need reinforcement against this android." Si'gan said to himself, he couldn't wait for them too land, a Yautja lived for hunting, it was their only hobby, nothing came close to it.

Si'gan looked around and saw Lana, a female pilot, she was obviously on her break, he ran up to her. "When are we landing?" Si'gan asked eagerly and Lana turned to him. "Oh hi Si'gan, we land in approximately 2 minutes, so eager to hunt?" He asked and Si'gan smiled. "You have no idea how eager." He said and Lana smiled. "Oh, I wish I could hunt as well, but I'm no warrior." She said and Si'gan patted her on her shoulder. "Don't worry, without you, we wouldn't be able to hunt either, you're a pilot, we need you." He said and Lana's smile brightened. "Thanks, anyway my break is now over, I have to engage landing, why don't you go wait at the docking area, then you can be the first one on the hunt." She said and Si'gan smiled. "Thanks a lot for the tip, see you after the hunt!" He yelled as he ran off, and Lana waved good-bye.

Si'gan ran to the docking area, and was pleased to see that no other Yautja was there yet, so he would be the first on the hunt.

Si'gan stood there and waited for them to land, but then his facial expression suddenly turned to shock. "Oh shit!" He yelled and ran back to his room. "What type of warrior forgets his mask and weapons!" Si'gan yelled, in all the excitement he completely forget to put it on.

"Only 44 seconds to landing!" He yelled, he'd had to hurry if he still wanted to be first on the hunt.

He got too his room in 20 seconds, he quickly put on everything, putting on as many weapons as he could, that took him 30 seconds, so he was already late, but Lana was wrong, they still haven't landed. "Good." Si'gan said and ran out of the room, after locking it; he ran back to the docking station and still found it empty.

He found it weird that Mejia didn't let them use the pods to get too the surface, he was probably worried about the oomans spotting it, and preferred a soft landing, he didn't really care, the pods was uncomfortable and hurt his neck most of the other times.

Si'gan felt as the ship landed and then the speaker spoke. "Landing engaged, docking station now open for exit, enjoy the hunt boys!" It was Lana's voice, she was the only female pilot, which he found odd, usually females weren't allowed to do any jobs on the ship, and they were hardly allowed to hunt.

The door opened and Si'gan immediately ran through the door, well as soon as the crack was big enough for him to fit through, as he ran he put on his cloaking, which would make him invisible to the oomans, unless he was close enough, then they would notice the bend of light.

Si'gan ran to the cliff, he saw all the oomans, only 3 remained on the surface; the other went down already, using equipment to get down. "Too easy." Si'gan said smiling, as the wind blew his dreadlocks, the weather here was dreadful, but it didn't faze him.

He looked behind him and still saw no other Yautja¸ they were probably late on the job, but this gave him more kills, he will be the first one too kill the oomans on the surface, not that they would be any threat to him.

Si'gan jumped down the cliff, he wasn't even going to bother being silent now, it was only 3 oomans after all. He saw 1 of the oomans trying to put on some disc on one of the roofs, probably a communication disc. Si'gan jumped onto the roof, shaking it so badly that the ooman fell off.

Si'gan scowled. "They just have to be so unstable." He said and jumped down the roof, finding the ooman getting up, he probably though the wind shook the roof, Si'gan growled and this got the oomans attention, he quickly grabbed a puny gun and looked around frightened.

Si'gan smiled and decided he'd rather not toy with the weak ooman; he grabbed him by his throat and quickly ran him through with his wrist blade, not even having a second thought. "Useless." Si'gan said and saw the other two come running out of a run down building, they probably heard the dead oomans scream before Si'gan killed him. "Oh my god!" The one ooman yelled as he saw the outline of Si'gan body, he was close to them, so it was easier to spot him now.

The other ooman grabbed his dead friend's gun and began shooting at Si'gan, but the bullets just bounced off Si'gans body-armor harmlessly.

"Second though this is way too easy." Si'gan said as he looked at the oomans, they didn't understand what he said, it just sounded like clicking to them, and likewise Si'gan could not understand them, but he'd make sure they understood what he was going to do too them...

Yeah yeah, I know I'm not getting to the damn point of the story, but I want to make it a lot of chapters, so review and the interesting parts will come.

HE HE...I'm evil


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

And yes I promise I'll put in something interesting in this chapter!

Si'gan looked at the two oomans for about 3 seconds before he pulled out his shuriken and threw it towards them,

The shuriken firstly cut off the guys head who was firing the gun at him, his body fell to the ground, but even while he was dead, his finger still held in the gun's trigger, firing a couple of round, before dying as well.

The shuriken returned to Si'gan and he threw it a second time, this time towards the other ooman, who was now running away from him.

The shuriken got the ooman in the back, cutting through him, like a sharp knife through melted butter.

Again the shuriken returned to Si'gan and he put it away. "None of these oomans will make a worthy trophy..." He said as he looked at their dead bodies. Si'gan was still looking at them, when he heard Yautja voices; he turned towards the ship and saw 2 Yautja's. "Scar and Rim'zar, I better get going." Si'gan said and started running towards the hole they blasted in the ice, going directly doing into the pyramid, the only weapon Si'gan was missing, was a shoulder cannon, which he was told he would find within a time sarcophagus. He didn't know the meaning of that, but he would find out.

Si'gan looked down the hole and didn't even hesitate; he immediately jumped down, slipping down the ice hole. 'This android, she has the speed of a Xeno... That's fast.' Si'gan thought as he was still sliding down. 'The strength of our race, and the endurance of a Xeno...She's incredibly powerful then, and the Xenomorphs can take a million hits before actually dying, well that is if you fight them in melee.' Si'gan suddenly smiled. 'I found her weakness, guns, the Xeno's are very weak against guns.' He thought again, now he was happy, he knew of a way to kill her.

Si'gan looked down and gasped of shock. 'The android!' His mind yelled.

She was standing down there, looking at him sliding down, her eyes unemotional, she just looked, she didn't draw her weapons, she just stood there.

Si'gan fell to the bottom, falling down on the crouch, in a crouching position, he quickly jumped up, grabbing his shuriken from his side, he looked her straight in her eyes, which wasn't human, it was an ice cold blue.

She didn't make a move and Si'gan found this weird, she just stood there looking at him.

Si'gan couldn't attack her unless she made the first move, that is how he worked, same with the oomans, he didn't kill them until they showed aggression towards him, it would be against his honor if he did, and she hadn't showed any aggression towards him, accept when she threw her knife against his window, but that wasn't aggression against him, that was against the ship.

Si'gan growled at her and spoke, she couldn't understand him. "Damn android." He muttered and her eyes widened. "I'm no android, watch what you say Yautja." She said and Si'gan gasped. "She understands me... I mean you understand me?" He asked, she was speaking Yautjizem (sorry if spelled wrong.) and Si'gan didn't understand this.

She scowled. "It would seem that way, why did you call me an android?" She asked and Si'gan didn't find it a good hobby to talk with the enemy, but he did it anyway.

Si'gan realized she didn't know she was an android, she was brought up on earth, by who knows who, but she seemed normal, not even powerful.

"I didn't mean it, I call an ooman android sometimes, and who are you?" He asked and she smiled. "Oh...I'm Raven Blackheart, who are you?" She asked and Si'gan found it odd that she was suddenly so friendly. "I'm Si'gan, I have no surname." He said and she nodded. "Weird name." She said and he scowled, he wasn't going to let his guard down, not with the bad bloods secret weapon. "Same to you." He said and she smiled and was about to speak again, when Scar and Rim'zar fell down into the pyramid, Si'gan didn't even hear them coming down.

Rim'zar was known for attacking everything and everyone except his own race, and the first target he saw was the ooman girl.

He charged her and his wrist blades shot out, he swung his arm, ready to kill her, but she growled and moved out of the way and got out her sword, she swung it and got Rim'zar in the chest, cutting way to deep, he would not survive long if he didn't get medical attention. "Rim'zar you idiot!" Si'gan yelled and then looked at Scar. "Use the slate the oomans have and take him back up to get medical attention, hurry Scar!" Si'gan yelled and Scar nodded, the only thing that was actually more important that the hunt was the health of an other Yautja.

Scar dragged Rim'zar to the slate and then cut the wires that held it too its place, and they shot up to the surface, the reason Scar wasn't worried about leaving Si'gan alone was because he was the strongest Yautja, and it was only a ooman in his eyes.

Raven put her sword away. "Was that your friend?" She asked and Si'gan turned to her angrily. "Yes and how dare you attack him!" He yelled, he was now angry; it was personal when someone hurt a fellow Yautja.

Raven growled. "Don't yell at me, and he attacked me, I had no choice but to defend myself!" She yelled and Si'gan scowled. "You're yelling at me ooman!" He yelled and she grew angrier. "What is it with men!" She yelled and Si'gan was now confused...

Finished, let me know what you think, and review if you want..


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews guys, and now I'm writing on again, don't worry, I will try not to take so long in updating anymore.

Si'gan was looking at Raven weirdly. "What do you mean by that?" He asked and she scowled. "All men are the same; they always want to be right about everything and always be in control." She said and Si'gan couldn't really argue with her there.

"It's in our blood, and you females are always so nagging and full of crap." Si'gan said and Raven made her hands in fists. "So what, it's only because you men are like that!" She yelled and Si'gan was so tempted to shut her up for good, but she still made no offensive move against him, so he'd had to taunt her into doing it. "Then why don't you try to hurt me, I bet a girl can't hurt a guy!" He yelled and she growled. "You asked for it!" She yelled and then punched him in the chest; Si'gan would have fought back if he didn't fly half way across the pyramid and the only thing that stopped his flying frenzy was the pyramid wall, which he hit into, hard, he fell down on the ground and quickly got up, he still had his shuriken in his hand, and he was going to use it now.

Raven jumped onto the wall and began climbing it, and Si'gan looked at her surprised. "Tre'to didn't mention she could climb walls like Xeno's." He said to himself but then threw the shuriken towards her.

She scowled and when it came too close, she grabbed it with her hand, stopping it, she let it go and it dropped to the ground, now Si'gan was surprised. "He never mentioned she could stop my shuriken either which is one of the most effective weapons against all 3 races she was made of." Si'gan said and looked at her as she climbed the wall further, going down some sort of vent further up. "This is not good." Si'gan said as he walked towards his shuriken and picked it up. "Not good at all." He said and decided he'd just kill the Xenomorphs for a while, and then he'd get her again, once he had his shoulder cannon.

Si'gan walked up the steps to the pyramid and looked down for the stepping stone that activated the queens life support, he found it and it was already stepped on. "Good, the hunt has begun." Si'gan said and walked on more, he changed his vision mode to red, letting him see Xeno's, he didn't have to worry about Raven at the moment, he could tell from her personality that she wouldn't just attack him, but the Xeno's was a different case.

Si'gan looked around the place, he would find the oomans first, since the Xeno's would first become face huggers, then they would turn into chestbursters, after they found a host of course, so it would take sometime before they were able to turn into full grown Xenomorphs.

"Oomans, to think they play such an important role in our hunt." Si'gan said and walked on, he was still cloaked. "Wait a second, how did Raven see me when I was cloaked...ah who am I kidding? She saw the ship; she must be able to see bended light, which sucks." Si'gan said and continued walking.

Si'gan was now deeper into the pyramid, almost at the sacrificial chamber; he was a floor above it, which was where the hosts would lie down willingly to begin the hunt.

Si'gan reached a shaft that showed directly down into the sacrificial chamber and then he smiled, there was a blonde girl and guy lying on the ground, both with holes in there chests.

"Yes, it won't be long now." Si'gan said, his excitement was growing bigger and bigger, he didn't know who he'd enjoy killing more, Raven or the Xenomorphs.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

See I do update Thanks for the reviews Storm! O yeah, guess what, you know my Beyblade story, well I've written 51 chapters and posted 23 already!

Si'gan was still walking around in the pyramid when he saw the pyramid begin shifting. "Oh no, the oomans has already taken my gun..." Now Si'gan grew angry, they had no right taking it, and he would take it back with force, now he had every reason to kill them, they had stolen from him.

Si'gan began running down the corridors of the pyramid, he wanted to reach them before the pyramid shifted again.

He was still running when he got sensed something behind him, he quickly turned around and saw Raven; she was standing in front of him. "Hi Si'gan." She said and Si'gan scowled. "What do you want?" He asked and she smiled then took out a gun from behind her back, it was his shoulder cannon. "Is this what you're looking for?" She asked and Si'gan gasped. "How did you get it?" He demanded and she smiled. "When the other people opened the sarcophagus, I jumped in and grabbed one..." She said as she put it behind her back again.

"Give it to me; you don't have any use for it!" He yelled and she smiled. "Like I'm giving it to you." She said and Si'gan scowled, but then smiled, she had taken the gun, so she was just as bad as the oomans now, she also stole from him, so he had every right to kill you. "Then I guess I'll just take it from your dead body!" He yelled and ran to her, pulling out his spear.

Raven smiled and as soon as Si'gan was about to slam it down on her, she grabbed it, stopping it dead in it's tracks. "You can't hurt me." She said and Si'gan growled as he tried to rip his spear loose, but she held it too tightly.

"Really?" He asked and then let the spear go and hit her in her face; she was thrown backwards but immediately jumped back up. "Yes, really." She said and Si'gan scowled, he couldn't believe how powerful she was, he never knew the bad bloods could create something like this.

"Listen, just give me the weapon." He said and she shook her head. "No, you didn't give me any reason to." She said and Si'gan growled. "What type of a reason do you want?" He yelled and she smiled. "Just say please." She said and Si'gan growled, he would never beg, especially not for an android that looked and acted like an ooman.

"H'ulij-bpe pyode amedha!" He yelled and she growled. "I'm not a crazy ooman!" She yelled and Si'gan growled. "I'm not going to beg, it's against my honor!" He yelled and she smiled. "Well it's against mine to just give it away without you asking please and saying thank you." She said and Si'gan couldn't believe she was so normal, even if she was so powerful.

Si'gan was more upset about the fact that she had the weapon and he couldn't defeat her or the Xeno's without it, well not without struggle, and the only other way to get the gun was by begging and he would never do that, and he couldn't let her keep the gun, because she had Yautja blood in her veins, which mean she could use it, if she figured out how.

It's short, I know, but it's now 5:18 am, and I'm tired... Sorry... Another thing storm, I was wondering… do you even read bey-blade?


	7. Chapter 7

Guess what, I learned that a 3 page chapter is actually very short, so I'm making it long, and from now on, my chapter formation will be better, I think… And storm, I can't believe you knew about predators for that long… I've known about them for 5 years I think, but when it comes to Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th, or Freddy vs. Jason… Then well I've known about him for 10 years, I started to watch his movies when I was 6, believe it or not, no wonder I am so demented in my head… :) As for Freddy… I'm known about him for 7 years, from nightmare on elm street.

**XxX**

Si'gan was still looking at Raven, she was definitely teasing him, and he didn't like it. "Just give me the gun." Si'gan said, he didn't want to beg, but he needed the gun.

"Common… Is it that hard?" She asked and Si'gan growled, she had no idea how hard it was, but he was also insulted at the fact that she had Yautja blood in her, and no Yautja would act like her.

"You know what, I don't need to get the gun from you, I can get it from the oomans." Si'gan said as he turned around, he didn't want to leave the gun with her, but he wouldn't be able to get it from her if she didn't want to give it, and he was sure he would be able to get the gun much easier from the oomans.

"Oh common, just say please." Raven said as she ran in front of him, but Si'gan growled and moved past her, but she ran in front of him again, it seemed she wanted to pull it out of him. "I'm not saying please!" Si'gan yelled and Raven looked disappointed.

"Aah, that sucks… Well can I ask you a question at least?" She asked and Si'gan thought of something. "Give me the gun and I'll answer every single question you have." He said, but he didn't realize that he would regret that soon, he had no idea how much an ooman woman could speak.

Raven smiled. "Okay." She said and then handed the gun to Si'gan, Si'gan wanted to run while he could, but he knew she would catch him.

"Okay, ask your questions." Si'gan said and Raven smiled. "I think you might want to sit down." She said and Si'gan didn't understand why. "Why should I sit down?" He asked and Raven sat down on the ground.

"You said I could ask you as many questions as I wanted, so that's what I'm going to do, so I suggest you sit down." She said and Si'gan scowled and then sat down.

"Okay, first question, what race are you from?" She asked and Si'gan answered.

"Yautja, I'm a Yautja." He said.

"And from where are you?"

"From a distant planet." He said and she nodded.

"Okay… Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No." Si'gan said, most of the other Yautja's had many brothers and sisters, but he was the only one.

"Why?" She asked and Si'gan was already getting annoyed with all her questions.

"My mother died at birth, and Yautja's are very faithful to their mate, once they are dead, they will not get another mate." Si'gan said and Raven nodded.

"Sounds much better than human males, they cheat on you, so what are you doing in the pyramid?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, and I'm here because I have to hunt the Xeno's." He said and she looked confused.

"What's Xeno's?" She asked.

"Aliens… Hard meads." He said and she seemed to understand better.

"Oh okay… um… How does your face look?" She asked and Si'gan growled.

"Like yours, just a bit different." He said and she was curious now.

"Will you show me?" She asked and Si'gan shook his head.

"No, I'm not showing you anything." Si'gan said and Raven sighed in disappointment.

"Please…?" She asked and Si'gan didn't want her begging the whole time, so he began taking it off.

Raven continued looking and when he took it off, she gasped, she's never see anything so… "Cute…" She suddenly said and Si'gan choked on air.

He knew what oomans thought of faces like his, it was supposed to be hideous to them, but she just called him cute.

"Excuse me?" He asked and she smiled. "It's a bit different that a human face… You were right about that… But it's cute." She said and Si'gan looked at her eye pupil size, to see whether she was on drugs or something, but they were normal.

"Right, whatever, do you have any other questions for me?" He asked and she nodded.

"Of course… Do you have a girl?" She asked.

"If you mean mate… Then no." He said and she didn't understand why.

"Why not?" She asked and Si'gan scowled.

"Because I choose not to have one." He said and she nodded.

"Okay… um… Why did you try to kill me?" She asked and Si'gan would love to answer this one.

"Because you're an ooman, I don't like oomans." He said and she looked offended.

"Well then I don't like you." She said and Si'gan smiled.

"Does that mean I can go?" He asked and she was about to nod, but then decided to be evil.

"No, I will ask you every question that comes into my head, I will not let you go on your hunt." She said and Si'gan growled and then just stood up and started to walk away from her, but as previously, she ran in front of him.

"You can't get away from me." She said and Si'gan growled. "I sure as Hell can try." He said as he pushed her out of the way.

"You can try, but I don't think it's going to work…" She said as she ran in front of him again.

"Move." Si'gan said as he put on his mask again and then put his shoulder cannon on his shoulder and then activated it.

"Nope." She said and Si'gan growled and then walked backwards and when he was far enough, he fired the shoulder cannon.

Raven saw the small blue ball head for her, so she moved out of the way, but it seemed it was a tracking beam or something, because it moved with her.

Raven walked to a wall and waited for it to come close and then she jumped up, just in time to miss it.

"Don't point that thing at me!" She yelled and Si'gan smiled. "Just imagine if I blasted 10 of those towards you, where would you hide?" He asked and she growled, if he blasted 10 towards her, it would get her, and she didn't know how powerful the gun was, but the hole it made in the wall gave her a good idea of how powerful it was.

"Damn, I should never have given the gun to you." She said and Si'gan nodded.

"Yes, it was a mistake, now leave me alone." He said and she growled. "Very well, I'll see you later on." She said and then wall climbed again, and went down another vent.

"Thank goodness." Si'gan said as he started to walk on again, the pyramid was due to shift in 2 minutes…

**XxX**

**There, it's a bit longer, but I'm feeling seriously shit today, so I'm not going to write on.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey another chapter is up, please review!**

**O yeah, and there is a mistake in AVP, since well, there were only about 11 humans in the pyramid and well, there were FAR more aliens in there 3de form that the amount of humans, just shows, no movie is perfect… **

**XxX**

Si'gan was still walking when the pyramid began to shift again. "Shit." Si'gan said, it would have been much easier if the pyramid didn't shift, but at least he had his gun.

"The Xeno's should be in their 3de form now…" Si'gan said, he knew it only took a small while for them to evolve, and that small while was over now.

Si'gan waited for the pyramid to stop shifting and when it did he walked down the a hallway that opened up, luckily he was trained in the temple formation, so he knew every corridor and hallway of the pyramid, plus he had a hologram of it on his wrist computer.

Si'gan decided he'd change his vision to red, alien alert vision.

Si'gan was still walking down the corridor when he heard movement to his left, he quickly turned to the left and saw a Xeno, Si'gan smiled and then took out his spear, he would at least kill his first Xeno in a bit more style than just blowing it into a million pieces with his shoulder cannon.

Si'gan was about to attack the Xeno, but the next thing he saw was it falling to the ground in two.

"What the hell?" Si'gan asked himself and then heard someone laugh… Raven. "Sorry… But I couldn't resist…" She said and Si'gan growled.

"You hogged my kill!" He yelled and she came into the light and jumped down to Si'gan, since she was behind the alien.

"So…" She said and Si'gan was angry now, no one stole his kills, especially not an android freak.

"Are you following me?" He asked and she smiled sweetly. "No… Why would I want to do that?" She asked, as she was still smiling.

"You're a real pain." He said and she smiled. "So… Is that bad?" She asked and Si'gan growled. "Maybe not when an ooman says it, but when a Yautja says it, then you should worry." He said and she smiled.

"Why do you think you'll be able to hurt me now? You couldn't do it before?" She asked and Si'gan growled then pointed to his shoulder cannon.

"I will kill you with this." He said and she smiled, and then to Si'gans surprise she pulled out another gun from under he cape. "Oh I thought that it was a pretty cool gun, so I decided to go get another one." She said and Si'gan scowled. "So what, you don't know how to use it." He said, which he realized was a stupid mistake, since he couldn't tell her now that she had to be a Yautja to use it, but she could use it, she was part Yautja.

"Oh I saw what you did…" She said and then put it on her shoulder, but she couldn't get it to fit on her shoulder, she was a bit to petite, compared to a predator. "Really?" Si'gan asked as he laughed.

"Oh shut up, just give me a minute." She said as she tried to get something to adjust it, so that it could fit on her shoulder. "Are you sure you don't need a hour?" He asked and she growled.

"I didn't really ask your comment, but you're right, I will figure out how to use it later on." She said and Si'gan laughed as he saw her put the gun away again.

"Or maybe you can tell me." She said and Si'gan smiled. "I don't think so." He said and she looked disappointed. "You're mean." She said and Si'gan smiled. "Only to those I don't like." He said and she walked towards him and then poked him in the chest.

"I never did anything to you!" She yelled and Si'gan slapped her hand away. "Yes you did." He said and she growled. "What?" She asked.

"You were created." He said and she looked at him oddly. "Don't you mean born?" She asked and Si'gan wanted to slap himself, he sometimes let things slip. "Yes, I mean born, now I've got a question for you." He said and she looked at him.

"What?" She asked and Si'gan looked at her, she at least didn't ask for anything in return, like he did for the gun, but the gun was his in the first place. "How did you see our ship, when you threw the knife at me?" Si'gan asked and Raven gasped.

"So that was you? And what do you mean how could I see it, it was as clear as daylight." She said and Si'gan gasped, she could see cloaked figures like it wasn't even cloaked, he only thought she saw it in the same light that Xeno's saw it, in a green light.

"Oh… Okay… Never mind…" He said and she seemed to be interested. "No, why did you ask me?" She asked and Si'gan decided he would tell her, he didn't want her to bother him the whole time.

"Our ship was cloaked, humans aren't suppose to see it, but then again, you're not human." He said and she looked at him strangely, and Si'gan wanted to cut of his tongue, he always said to much, he couldn't help it, because he was brought up by honor and that didn't involve lying to other members of his clan.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she looked at Si'gan weirdly, she didn't know what was going on, first she could see cloaked objects, then he called her an android, he said she was created and now he said she wasn't human, she wanted to know what was going on, because then it might explain why she was always so weird in school and how she got all her strength.

**XxX**

**What do you think is going to be Si'gans defense against this?**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, if you reviewed Storm… Thank you, same to you Akaida, and whoever else!

**XxX**

Si'gan didn't know what to say, but he couldn't cover up anymore, so he would just tell her that it was none of her business. "It's not your concern, leave me alone now." Si'gan said as he started to walk away again, but she quickly ran in front of him.

"If it concerns me, then I want to know, plus this might answer some questions I have about myself." She said and Si'gan looked at her.

"Why did you come to the pyramid on this exact day?" He asked and she growled. "I fail to see what that has to do with my question." She said and Si'gan looked at her. "Answer my question, I want to know why." He said and she nodded.

"Very well, if you really want to know I guess I'll tell you." She said and then continued. "Well I just wanted to come, I got a feeling that I had to be here on this day, I heard about the pyramid from one of my friends who works at Weyland industries, so I came, I felt that I had to." She said and Si'gan smiled.

"You were called to the hunt." He said and she didn't understand. "What do you mean?" She asked, she was finally going to get some answers.

"That gun that you stole, well only Yautja can use it." He said and she sighed. "Oh that sucks, that means that I can't use it." She said and Si'gan shook his head, he decided he'd tell her, he knew when oomans had something important on their brain they would leave all other people alone and try to figure it out, and that was what he was hoping for.

"You can use it." He said and she looked at him oddly. "What do you mean?" She asked and Si'gan couldn't believe she didn't figure something out after all her years as an android.

"You're an android." He said and she began to laugh and then looked at Si'gan seriously. "I bleed, green if you must know… I'm not made of circuits and bolts, I'm not an android." She said and Si'gan was surprised that she bled radio active blood, that was also glow in the dark.

"You're an organic android, made from ooman, Yautja and Xeno genes." Si'gan said and she growled. "I don't believe you, I'm human!" She yelled and Si'gan shook his head and then looked at her. "Can I have one of your knifes?" He asked and she nodded and then took it out and gave it to him.

"Watch this." Si'gan said as he took the knife and cut himself, Raven gasped as green blood blooded from his arm, the same as hers. "You're not lying, are you?" She asked and Si'gan shook his head. "No, you're not human." He said and she didn't understand much about this, but it sure as hell explained a lot to her.

"Who created me?" She asked and Si'gan looked at her. "Bad bloods." He said and she had no clue what a bad blood was. "What?" She asked and Si'gan hated to explain.

"Bad bloods are Yautja that went bad, they created an android to destroy all the Yautja, that's your destiny…" Si'gan said and then slapped his head. "I should not have said that… I should NOT have said that…." He said and Raven looked at herself, trying to figure out who she was now, she thought she knew herself, but now she realized she had a destiny… To destroy the Yautja…

"So I must destroy your race…?" She asked herself more than Si'gan.

"You don't have to, and I don't think you want to, our race will easily kill you." Si'gan said, he wasn't so sure whether the could, but all he could do now was bluff, since he wasn't going to run, that was not how he was brought up, he had honor.

"I have to carry out my mission…" She said and looked at Si'gan, her eyes turned pitch black, it seemed that as soon as she realized what she was and what she was made to do, she was programmed to carry it out.

"So are you going to kill me now?" Si'gan asked and she looked at him, she didn't know whether she should, she wasn't a cold blooded killer and she didn't know whether she wanted to be, but now she was confused, she had a destiny, she was created for a reason, she now knew what the feeling was, she wasn't only sent to hunt the Xeno… She was send to hunt the Yautja…

"I'm sorry…" She said as she pulled out a sword and closed her eyes as she swung it to Si'gan…

**XxX**

**Well if I found out that I was an android with super powers, then well I'd blow up my primary school… And dentists, I hate dentists…**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

I just want to thank everyone who reviewed my story so far, I'm really happy!

**Please keep on reviewing, and every chapter if you can, I want to know your thoughts on each chapters!**

**Thank you**

**XxX**

Si'gan saw the sword come for him and then he dodged it. "So you are going to kill me now? Well then I guess this will be a match to the death then!" Si'gan yelled as he fired his shoulder cannon, but she jumped up when it came to close and it hit the wall again.

"That isn't going to work and you can't send anymore blasts to me, you're energy is to low, you need energy to work the gun." She said and Si'gan gasped.

"How did you know that?" He asked and she looked down. "I don't know…" She said, she didn't know how she knew that, it just came into her head.

Si'gan growled, he couldn't use his gun as much as he liked, he didn't have any other weapon that would work against him, but he would never give up and admit defeat, even if it was the last thing left to do.

"I suggest you go away and sort things out for yourself." Si'gan said and Raven looked at him, he had a point. "You're right Yautja… But I will be back." She said and then took of again, and Si'gan sighed in relief, he would preserve his energy by not using his pistol or shoulder cannon, he would use his shuriken.

Si'gan walked on again, he didn't like it, he should've kept quiet about her destiny and origins, because now she knew what she had to do and it seemed her mind was opening doors for her that she never knew was there, same with the information she just got and knowing that he was close to out of energy.

"This seriously sucks, I think I'm just going to killed the Xeno queen, get the trophy, kill a ooman, take its skull and then go back to the ship and say it's hers." Si'gan said and then growled. "But that would make me a coward…" He said and he wasn't a coward, he just knew when he was defeated and had no chance left.

"Damn bad bloods, I wish we learned about this android when she was only 3 or younger…" Si'gan said, it would've been much easier to kill her then, then she would just have been a defenseless girl, but he would still not have been able to hurt her, because at the age of 3, she would not have attacked him, so he would've have been able to kill her, and he didn't kill children.

Si'gan didn't think it was wise to dwell on thoughts like that. "If I don't kill her then I'm a disgrace to the clan, if I do, then I will be honored highly, but how do I kill her?" Si'gan asked himself, but he couldn't come up with any ideas.

"If I can get her to commit suicide it would help…" Si'gan said, but he knew that wasn't possible.

Si'gan reached the end of the hallway and then he heard the oomans speak, Si'gan crept closer to see what was going on, he saw there was only 5 remaining humans, that were together, it was the black girl, the camera man, the guy with the pepsi bottle cap around his neck, a guard, and the old man.

"The others must be dead…" Si'gan whispered softly as he watched closer, he saw the in the black girls bag the other gun was, Si'gan wouldn't bother to reclaim it, because he knew that they wouldn't come out of the pyramid alive, either he or the Xeno's would make sure of that. "Or Raven…" He said aloud, he couldn't stop thinking about her, she angered him, but in another way, she intrigued him.

"I have to wait for the rest of the face huggers to take them as hosts…" Si'gan said and then heard something about him again, Si'gan turned around just in time to see a face hugger heading for him, Si'gan smiled and caught it. "Perfect timing little guy." Si'gan said as he held the creature in his hands, it was squirming and trying to get to Si'gans face.

Si'gan threw the single minded creature towards one of the guards and it hit him face on.

Si'gan watched as he fell down on the ground, trying to get it of, while the other people were walking off, they couldn't hear him, for the face hugger was silencing anything he was saying or screaming. "Perfect, another alien on the way." Si'gan said and then walked into the clearing after the oomans left his presence.

He watched as the face hugger fell lifelessly to the ground, it has already put all its bio-extract into the ooman, and he would soon suffer from severe heart pain, since the chestburster literally burst out of their hosts bodies.

"Hmmm, that's another plan…" Si'gan said as he came up with a plan that might just work…

Si'gan started to scan through the walls in search of another face hugger, and when he found one he want after it, he was sure his plan would work…

**XxX**

**What do you think he's plan is?**

**I know… To bad you don't… He he he :)**


	11. Chapter 11

You guys… I really don't have a life, in the past 3 days I've written 40 chapters all together on different stories of mine… Curses! I need a life! Do you know where I can buy one? Maybe on e-bay?

And I know you want the romance to come in, but I will put it in later, so just chill…

And OMG I can't believe that Rex and Weevil in Yu-gi-oh actually got into the gang, and Darts is cute! I love his multi-colored eyes… Like a big fluffy husky…

**XxX**

Si'gan just caught the face hugger and he held it in his hand securely. "If I get this on Raven's face, then she will be dead as soon as the Xeno burst from her chest, then I will kill it." Si'gan said, he only had one problem, how was he going to get it onto her face…

Si'gan started to walk down the corridor, still holding the creature in his hands, he would make sure it didn't get away or die, he needed it very much, even if it wasn't how he wanted her defeated, it might just be the only way…

As he was walking he heard something else, he turned his head and saw a alien. "Now this one is mine." Si'gan said and then the Xeno jumped him, Si'gan smiled and pulled out his spear, and the Xeno jumped into the spear and began sliding down and it's inner mouth was going crazy with pain, sticking out and trying to kill Si'gan as a final deed, but Si'gan retracted the spear and the Xeno fell down on the ground.

"Man, you were pathetic…" Si'gan said as he kicked the Xeno, but it was already dead. "Not a worthy trophy at all." Si'gan said as he walked on again.

Si'gan reached another hallway and was about to go thought it when the pyramid shifted again and while Si'gan was stumbling on the ground he accidentally let the face hugger go and it fell down a shaft that Si'gan couldn't fit through.

"Oh shit…" Si'gan said, he didn't have time to search for another face hugger and he'd probably end up loosing it as well, so it was a waist of time, and he wasn't so sure that he would be able to keep it on her face, considering a Yautja could easy pull a face hugger of their face and she was stronger than Yautja, so it would be no problem for her.

"It was a stupid plan anyway…" Si'gan said and then looked around for another hallway, but he saw all the hallways was sealed of and he saw there was a vent on the roof and it was about to close.

"Great, I'm stuck, for 10 minutes…" Si'gan said and then he heard something land behind him, he turned around and saw Raven, she came through the vent and now it was closed. "Oh you've got to be kidding me…" She said as she looked at Si'gan and he looked at her, now they were stuck for 10 minutes, together, in a small room of the pyramid.

Si'gan scowled, he should've held onto the face hugger a bit longer, even if he was sure it wouldn't work he could have at least given it a try, but now he was sure he was going to die, there was no where he could hide or run, and he would anyway not hide or run, he wasn't a coward.

Si'gan had a bit more energy now and he could fire a couple of blasts now, but he knew she'd just dodge them unless they were close to each other, close enough so that she couldn't dodge it.

"Come here." Si'gan said and Raven shook her head. "So that you can blast me with you gun, I don't think so." She said and Si'gan scowled, she was getting smarter and smarted by the second, and this just made it more difficult for Si'gan to kill her.

"I'm not going to attack you." She said and she growled. "You're a bad liar, but then again, you're race doesn't really lie, so I guess it's normal that you're bad in it." She said and Si'gan could see she changed a lot since he saw her last time, which was less than ten minutes ago, but it seemed he mind was being polluted with whatever the bad bloods wanted it to be polluted with.

"What are you thinking about at this moment?" He asked, it was the best way to see how close she was to becoming a heartless killer.

"I'm thinking of how it will feel when your race is completely gone." She said as she smiled and Si'gan sighed. "Okay… she's already going down the wrong path…" Si'gan said and Raven looked at him confused.

"Wrong path, this is not the wrong path, you follow the wrong path!" She yelled and Si'gan saw her mind was messed up, he could also see she was confused and didn't know who to believe, who to trust… He was actually feeling sorry for her.

**XxX**

**So this is another chapter, it's short, but please don't sue me or burn me, or curse me… But I want to watch Yu-gi-oh tapes now, I have every episode on tape, well except what's coming on tomorrow and the day after that and so on, same with DBZ, I just love taping it.**

**My sis loves to tape charmed, charmed is cool, I like it, but I tape over her stuff a lot… Don't tell her please… Or I'm a dead girl and I won't be able to write on…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Storm, in your story you mentioned something about a photo on chapter 13 if I'm right, can I PLEASE have it, I think you have my email address, but if you don't… that's my email address, I have 3 other, but I don't think you need them, I just use them when I want to threaten someone.**

**Can you also give me your email, but I suppose I'll get it when I receive your photo.**

**XxX**

Si'gan was still looking at Raven, he saw she was confused, maybe even torn up, and Si'gan suddenly got a quick glimpse of her feelings, he didn't know how he got it, but he felt what she felt, and she was broken up, confused and just wanted to cry.

"It's okay…" Si'gan suddenly said and Raven gasped, but then scowled. "What do you mean?" She didn't think he could actually know how she felt, that was impossible.

"I think I know how you feel." He said and she shook her head and then pulled out a knife. "You have no idea how I feel!" She yelled and then threw it towards Si'gan, but he caught it, luckily, he was used to catch objects that was being thrown at him.

"No, I do…" He said and she growled, she didn't think anyone understood how she was feeling. "You don't, trust me you don't." She hissed and Si'gan shook his head. "I know you're torn up, scared and confused and hurt." He said and she growled, that was what she was feeling, but she didn't know how he knew that.

"How do you know that?" She asked angrily, she thought her feelings where her own, and she knew Yautja couldn't read minds or feel what another person was feeling, not unless they were mates, or soul mates.

"I don't know, I just felt it, somehow." He said, Si'gan wasn't aware of the fact that if he felt another persons feelings it meant they were meant for each other, he didn't know that because he wasn't interested in love, his only love was to hunt.

Raven gasped. "No way." She said and Si'gan didn't know why she was so surprised that he felt what she felt. "I didn't mean to, I just felt it, so don't go and bite my head off." He said and she nodded, now she was even more confused, now she knew she was meant to be with a warrior, the warrior from a race she meant to kill, from a race that created her.

"Never mind…" She said and Si'gan saw she was acting a bit weird, he didn't know why, she had all the power in her hands, but she wasn't doing anything now, she said earlier that she was going to kill him in not so many words, but she said it none the less.

"Aren't you going to kill me now?" He asked a bit confused and she looked at him and then looked away. "Um…No…I have to go…" She said and Si'gan looked at her oddly. "The roof is sealed of, you can't go anywhere, tell me what's going on… Right now!" He yelled, he wasn't scared of her, but he wanted to know what her sudden change in attitude was.

"I don't want to kill you." She said and now Si'gan was confused. "Excuse me…? You want to kill me less than 10 minutes ago, what changed?" He asked and she looked at him, she figured that he didn't know what it meant when he felt her feelings.

"Nothing changed, I just don't want to kill you, get over it!" She yelled and Si'gan was going to drag a answer out of her, whether she liked it or not.

"You better tell me, because I won't hesitate to blast you to your death." He said and she looked at him, he was willing to kill her, but she knew that if it came to that, he wouldn't be able to do it.

"Then kill me." She said and Si'gan growled. "I can't, you have to make the first aggressive move against me." He said and she looked at him, she also knew about that. "Well, I made a aggressive move against you earlier." She said and Si'gan nodded. "Yes… You did… But this is a new battle, in every battle I go the enemy has to make the first move, unless it's the Xeno's or something that doesn't have a mind." He said and she nodded.

"Well then we're sitting in a odd position, because I also have Yautja blood in me, so I can't attack you either." She said, she didn't want to attack him, so she would say anything. "But you also have Xeno and ooman blood in you, so you can." He said and she then thought of putting on a argument.

"You raised a good point… Since I'm Xeno as well… Then you can attack me, so problem solved, you can attack me." She said and Si'gan knew she was right, but he was hesitating to attack her.

**XxX**

**So what do you think? Is it okay? Is it bad? What will Raven do now, she knows that they were soul mates now, so she can't harm him, but Si'gan doesn't know that, but he doesn't want to harm her either, but he was sent on a mission to kill her and she's on a mission to kill the entire Yautja race… This could cause problems… Don't you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well another chapter is up!**

**And I'm trying to finish my stories so that I can post more!**

**Man, do you have any idea what a relief it will be if I get to finish all my stories! I will feel completed… But that will be when I'm 90 and close to death, then I'll probably forget to put THE END on one of my stories and my life won't be complete, then I'll roam the world as a ghost because I didn't complete my life mission…**

**XxX**

Si'gan looked at Raven again, she didn't make a move and Si'gan didn't feel right to make a move if she wasn't going to fight back, that would seem like a mercy killing.

"What is wrong with?" He asked and Raven looked at him. "Nothing… why?" She asked and Si'gan growled. "You are acting like a ooman, you don't want to fight, damnit girl! Attack me!" He yelled and she shook her head.

"I was brought up as a human, and I'm not going to attack you." She said and Si'gan was getting irritated.

"Then you are a damn coward." He said and she nodded and then turned away from Si'gan. "Then I suppose I'm a coward, but it takes one to know one." She said and Si'gan growled.

"I'm not a coward, I'm not afraid to fight you!" He yelled and she was still turned away from him.

"Aren't you? I said you can attack me because I'm part Xeno, but yet you're not attacking me, if it's not fear, what is it?" She asked and Si'gan didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it, it was keeping him from completing his mission.

"It's honor." He said, he thought it might be honor, but he knew it wasn't, because he had no honor for oomans or Xeno's and he was sure it wasn't her Yautja side that was keeping him from attacking her.

"Right… I know all about your honor, it's not honor, that I can tell you." She said, she wanted him to admit that he felt something for her, even if she didn't know whether she liked him, but she did find him interesting when she first met him, and she didn't want to hurt him, but he made her angry so she attacked him, she even followed him around and stalked him, she thought it was out mere curiosity, but now she knew it wasn't, and somehow she could also feel what he was feeling, and it was fear of not completing his mission and another fear, that she now realized was the fear of affection.

"Then what is it?" Si'gan asked angrily and she wasn't going to tell him, that would just make it harder for her to figure out, especially if he shot her down, like she was sure he would.

"I think you're a coward." She said and Si'gan growled, it was obvious she was trying to get him angry so that he would attack her, but he wasn't going to let her mind games fool him.

"Then I think you're delusional." He said and she shook her head. "Then attack me." She said and Si'gan shook her head. "I told you I can't." He said and she nodded. "So if touch you in anyway, then you can attack me?" She asked and Si'gan nodded and the she walked to him.

"Okay…" She said as she stopped in front of him and poked him in the chest. "I touch you." She said and Si'gan growled. "I meant in a aggressive manner!" He yelled and she smiled. "That was aggressive." She said and Si'gan was getting angry again, he didn't understand her.

**XxX**

**That's the main question, will men ever understand us? No, they won't! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey thanks for readings this far!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**XxX**

"I meant something that hurt!" He yelled and she shook her head. "I'm not going to hurt you, sorry." She said and Si'gan still didn't understand what was going on with her. "What's going on with you?" He yelled and she looked up at his eyes, but she couldn't see it through his mask,

"Nothing…" She said and was about to turn around but Si'gan grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "I want a answer, now." He hissed in her eyes and she got chills at how his voice sounded, he really wanted to know why.

"Fine, but if I tell you, then you better believe me." She said and Si'gan shook his head. "That's up to me, now tell me." He said and she nodded. "Don't you know what it means when someone can feel another persons feelings?" She asked and Si'gan looked at her like she was crazy.

"No… And I don't care." He said and she growled. "Then I'm not telling you." She said and ripped free from Si'gans grip, but he grabbed her arm again.

"No, tell me." He said and she looked up at his mask again. "You should really brush up on your Yautja history." She said and Si'gan growled. "I know enough." He said and she shook her head.

"Apparently not." She said and Si'gan growled and then activated his wrist computer, Raven looked at what he was doing, it seemed he was calling back to his base.

"What are you doing?" She asked and Si'gan waiting for a answer from his base. "I'm going to find out what it means." He said and she nodded. "You can just ask me." She said and Si'gan looked at her, then shook his head.

"I prefer to get the information from someone I know." He said and she felt a bit offended, but said nothing.

A couple of moments later a female answer. "Hi, Si'gan." The voice was Lana's. "Hi Lana, I need information about something really stupid, will you be able to give it to me?" He asked and he heard Lana laugh.

"I'm no genius, but I think I might be able to, what do you want to know?" She asked and Si'gan looked at Raven, she also seemed eager to know.

"What does it mean when you can feel another person's feelings?" Si'gan asked and Lana began to laugh on the other side. "Please tell me this is joke, don't you know?" She asked as she was still laughing. "No I don't, please tell me." He said and Raven growled.

"Oh, you'll ask please to someone else, but not to me…" She muttered softly and Si'gan hushed her.

"Okay… It's when you're soul mates, it's the same connection you get when you're mates with someone else, why do you ask this?" Lana asked as she stopped laughing by now.

Si'gan gasped. "I just wanted to know, and are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Lana yelled and Si'gan nodded and then broke their connection and closed his wrist computer.

Si'gan turned to Raven shocked as he looked at her… He didn't think it was possible, was that why he didn't want to attack her…?

**XxX**

**I just love stopping on spots like this… hmmm… So nice to know you people are in suspense… Okay…Okay…so maybe it's mean, but so what!**


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for reading 

**Anyway here is the rest of the story.**

**XxX**

Si'gan was staring at Raven, looking even more confused than her, he wouldn't have believed it if Raven said it, but Lana did, and he knew Lana well, she was a good friend, so it was true.

"That's what I wanted to tell you." Raven said and Si'gan shook his head, he never thought he'd meet his soul mate, and here she was an android that wanted to kill his entire race and the strongest being he has ever encountered.

"I refuse to believe it, it was just luck that I felt what you felt." Si'gan said and Raven shook her head. "I once felt what you feel." She said and Si'gan growled.

"And what would that be?" He asked and she sighed. "Fear of not completing your mission and fear of affection." She said and Si'gan growled, she was right.

"Well I will fail my mission if I don't kill you!" He yelled and she nodded. "So will I." She said and Si'gan growled. "Your mission is pathetic!" He yelled and she scowled.

"So is yours, I never did anything to your race, so what if I was created, so what if I'm an android, I'm still human." She said, she didn't see herself as a Yautja or Xeno, she saw herself as a human.

"That's the whole point! It's bad enough that I'm not allowed to kill you now, but if I take you back to the ship, then I will be a disgrace, I'd rather die!" Si'gan yelled.

Raven walked to in front of Si'gan. "Then why don't you kill me? Because I'm neither allowed to hurt you, and I neither want to." She said and Si'gan wanted so much to ignore the rules, but he knew it wasn't only the rules that was keeping him back, he also didn't want to hurt her, it was the same when he first fired his shoulder cannon, he had enough energy then to kill her with it, but he didn't, something held him back.

"I'm not going to kill you, why don't you kill yourself? Suicide!" He yelled and she gasped. "I'll never kill myself." She said and Si'gan growled. "Thought so." He said and she nodded. "Yes, and I will definitely not kill myself because of some guy." She said and Si'gan saw she meant it, she obviously didn't want to kill herself, even if she was torn up and confused, just like he was.

"So what do we do now?" Si'gan asked and Raven shrugged her shoulder and spoke softly… "I don't know…" She said and then as they were still talking the pyramid began to shift again.

Raven let out a small yell of fright as a stone shifted beneath her and she was about to fall down.

Si'gan saw how she was slipping in slow motion, he knew right bellow that shaft was the queen Xeno and a million other Xeno's, not even she would survive, if he let her slip then all his problems would be over, he wouldn't have to worry anymore… Si'gan growled, he knew what he had to do…

**XxX**

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I had to stop there…**


	16. Chapter 16

( )( )(")(")

Put the bunny in your profile 

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**

And put it in your next chapter, so that he can continue dominating! 

**XxX**

Si'gan quickly ran to the hole Raven was about to fall through… And grabbed her hand. "Hold on." He said and she looked down, all she saw was a entire group of black heads swarm down bellow her. 

"Get me out of here!" She yelled and Si'gan quickly pulled her up, making both of them fall back, and she fell on him.

"Thank you…" She said and Si'gan looked at her as she got up. "It was nothing." He said and she shook her head. "No, it was, you could've let me fall to my death, I would've been out of your way, but you chose to save me." She said and Si'gan nodded.

"Well I didn't have much of a choice." He said and she shook her head. "No, you did have a choice in it." She said and then she heard something behind her and she turned around.

"Oh crap…" She said, she saw some of the Xeno's was climbing through the hole, but they were all struggling to get through at once, so it was taking some time.

Si'gan smiled and then blasted them with his shoulder cannon, and they all fell back. "Stupid Xeno's." He said and Raven watched as he walked closer to the hole, he could easily be killed by all of them, but yet he showed no fear and still walked towards them.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked and Si'gan looked back at her. "I'm going to finish the hunt, I need to kill the queen, that's part of my mission, and she's down there." He said and Raven ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Yes, she and all her hell spawns, you are not going down there, and that's final!" Raven yelled and Si'gan couldn't believe she was ordering him around. "Try and stop me." Si'gan said as she pushed her away, and before she could do anything, he jumped down the hall.

Raven heard how the aliens were going crazy down in the pit, and she didn't want Si'gan to die, he was her soul mate, so she would help him fight…

Si'gan landed on the ground and immediately started to regret that he jumped through, there were hundreds of Xeno's, more than he could ever dream of defeating, but he would try.

As Si'gan killed the first alien he felt something next to him, he quickly turned to it, and was about to kill it, when he saw it was Raven. "What are you doing here?" He demanded and she killed an alien with her sword and then looked at him.

"The queen is still in captivity, so we can kill her children now, then you can take out the queen, and you didn't think I'd let my soul mate fight alone, now did you?" She asked and Si'gan punched an alien and then looked at her. "Don't call me that, and this is my hunt, not yours." He said and she nodded.

"Yes… But I'm Yautja as well, so this is my hunt to, so stop arguing and kill them before they kill us." She said and Si'gan didn't argue there, if they continued to talk, well then they would surely die.

Raven pulled out another sword, she was good with swords, she started to do Kenjuso when she was only 5, she first started with her fake mothers butter knifes, she always knew she was adopted, that wasn't something she didn't know.

Si'gan on the other hand, had his shuriken and shoulder cannon to back him up, and that was far more effective against the aliens that some swords, but it seemed to work for her, except her swords were starting to melt due to the Xeno's acid blood.

"What's happening to my swords?" She asked, she didn't know much about the Xeno's. "They have acid blood, it melts away almost everything." He said and Raven looked at Si'gans shuriken as it returned. "Then why is your disc still intact?" She asked as Si'gan threw it again.

"Easy… the shuriken slices of the Xeno's head, that the one place were there is no acid." He said and Raven growled. "That would've helped me earlier with my swords." She said as she looked at them, they were useless to her now, so she threw them aside.

"You didn't ask." Si'gan said as he continued cutting of the Xeno's heads and blasting them with the shoulder cannon.

Raven growled as she pulled out two daggers. "Whatever, just fight." She said and Si'gan smiled. "That's what I've been doing." He said as he blasted another alien and Raven growled and without looking she threw her daggers towards two aliens, but it moved out of the way… And instead of hitting the aliens, it hit the two shackles that held the queens hands.

Si'gan heard the queen scream and then she started to break free from her prison. "Oh shit…" Si'gan said, there were still to many aliens around, and with the queen free, well now he was sure he was going to die…

**XxX**

**LET THE TEDDY DOMINATE**

**REMEMBER THAT!**


	17. Chapter 17

**REMEMBER TO LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**

PLEASE REVIEW 

**XxX**

Si'gan looked as the queen broke free and all her children moved back to see their mother dominate (like the bunny) in killing the human and Yautja.

"Oh you just had to do that!" Si'gan yelled and Raven growled. "It was an accident so shut up." She said and now Si'gan new they were in trouble.

"Let's get out of here." Raven said and Si'gan growled. "You can run like the coward you are, but I'm not running." He said and Raven got angry, she was no coward.

"Shut up, I'm not a coward, I just know the fine art of running when you have to!" She yelled and Si'gan pushed her away. "Then go!" He yelled as he charged the queen, only Raven so how foolish it was.

"STOP!" She yelled and Si'gan growled as he pulled out his spear and held it in both hands, he would try to kill the queen while she was still a bit stiff from being held in the shackles, but what he didn't know was, when you've been imprisoned so long… Then you're out for revenge.

Si'gan was about to hit the Queen, but then she whipped her tail towards him, and he was sent flying back, into Raven, and making both of them fly into the wall.

"I told you so!" She yelled as Si'gan got up. "It was a small miss calculation." He said as he got his spear ready again, it seemed that the other Xeno's was standing back, so that the queen could kill them, which was a relief for Si'gan, he didn't know how he would've coped with the queen and her children…

"You should be glad she had a miss with her tail!" Raven yelled and Si'gan growled, he was oblivious to fear, but that also made him oblivious to common sense, all that was on his mind was the hunt and that he HAD to complete it.

"I don't care." Si'gan said and then ran to the queen again. "NO!" She yelled as she saw the queen was about to hit Si'gan again, but she was sure this time her tail would miss.

"I can't let my soul mate die… I'll rather die…" She whispered as she ran towards the alien queen and jumped in front of Si'gan.

"Get out of my way!" He yelled and she shook her head as she saw the tail head towards her, she didn't think that she could get both of them out of the way in time, she wasn't thinking straight, she was only thinking about Si'gan, she never cared for anyone, and he was the first one, she would not let him die, she'd rather die herself, so that she wouldn't have to feel the pain of loss, she never felt it before, but she knew she would feel it if he died.

"No…" She said and then the tail hit her, but amazingly it didn't go right through her, but only halfway, but it was still fatal if she didn't get help.

The queen suddenly began to scream in pain and Si'gan looked down at Raven, she was looking down, at the queens tail and Si'gan watched in surprise as her blood began creeping up the queens tail, the green blood seemed to be burning her, like the acid of the Xeno's burned, but they were supposed to be immune to acid, especially the queen.

Si'gan saw as she queen ripped her tail out of Raven and Raven fell down on the ground. "No…" Si'gan said and then looked at the queen angrily, he saw she was busy melting, somehow her blood seemed to be like a cocoon, covering the entire body, and the acid was eating at the queen while she was screaming in the excruciating pain she was feeling.

Si'gan growled and then ran to the queen, he could kill her now. "And then I can help Raven…" Si'gan said as he pulled out his shuriken and threw it, he would be able to get the queen now…

The queen was still trying to shake the blood of, but it was creeping into her skin, eating away her flesh, and her bones was already starting to show, not a pleasant sight to behold…

Si'gan watched as the shuriken hit it's target, it cut through the queens neck bone, and her head fell to the ground, lifeless…

Si'gan roared in victory and then turned to Raven, all the aliens were around her, but not attacking her, even if she was still alive…

"Get away from her!" Si'gan yelled as he ran towards her, but suddenly four aliens jumped in front of her, blocking his path. "What's this?" Si'gan asked himself as he saw the aliens weren't trying to kill her, they were protecting her…

**XxX**

**Well Storm, what do you think? You pretty much killed the queen, you're the strongest and the aliens are protecting you… pretty powerful feeling… And I would sacrifice myself for a predator, so I think you'd to… If I'm right…**

**O yeah… LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Is the bunny dominating? YEAH HE IS!**

I also just want to say that the bunny wasn't my idea, I saw it in a readers profile, and she said support the bunny, and that's what I'm doing.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**XxX**

Si'gan didn't understand why the Xeno's were protecting her, it couldn't have been because she killed the queen, because technically he finished her of.

"Get away from her." Si'gan hissed, but the Xeno's hissed back at him.

Si'gan didn't like this, he needed to get her medical attention or she would die, and he hated to admit it… but then he would be broken.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Si'gan yelled as he threw his Si'gan towards one, and it cut of it's head, but as soon as one of the guarding Xeno's fell, another one replaced it.

"Why do they want to protect her…" Si'gan said and then gasped. "Her Xeno blood…" Si'gan said, aliens were blind, so they mainly relied on their senses and the probably senses she was one of them, well sort of, and since she killed the queen, they saw her as their new queen.

"Forget it, she's mine." Si'gan said and then blasted all 4 guarding Xeno's, but as before, another group of Xeno's replaced them.

"Forget this!" Si'gan yelled as he quickly blasted the front Xeno's and then ran to her, grabbing her and jumping up the hole he jumped through, it wasn't high, so he could just that far up.

Si'gan heard as the aliens screamed like crazy monsters, it must be bad, their new queen just got captured.

"You have no idea in how much trouble you're bringing me…" Si'gan said, he was now going to go back to the ship without the queen trophy and with the android in his arms non-the-less, he would give anything not to his the elders faces, but he would have to face them, she was going to be his princess, his queen…

Si'gan saw he was close to the exit and then began to type on his wrist computer, and he activated his bomb and threw it back towards the aliens, since all the aliens were behind him, trying to get her back, he set it on 2 minutes

He was still running when he saw the tunnel and then growled. "FUCK." He yelled, he forgot that he send Scar and Riz'mar up with the sled.

Si'gan decided the only way he was going to get out of the tunnel was by climbing up, using his wrist blades. "Damnit Raven, you get me into trouble…" Si'gan said as he jumped up the tunnel and began climbing it with his wrist blades, it was hard to get a grip in the ice, but he wouldn't give up.

Si'gan was still climbing with Raven over his shoulder when he saw the aliens start to climb the ice as well, but they were sliding down the whole time, not even their nails or wall climbing ability helped them against the slippery ice tunnel…

"That's excellent." Si'gan said and then noticed that some of Raven's blood was on him, but it wasn't hurting him, it must only hurt aliens, which was another relief for him, because if he was busy melting now, then he wouldn't have been able to save her.

Si'gan was about to reach the top when he heard the bomb go off. "Crap!" Si'gan yelled as he started to climb it faster, he hoped that he would've been able to get out of the pyramid before 2 minutes passed, he moved as fast as he could, but it seemed like he wasn't fast enough.

He saw as the blue energy came up the tunnel and he reached the top just in time, but he knew if he didn't run fast enough, he would still die. "I'm taking your lesson into hand… the fine art of running when you have to…" Si'gan said as he started to run to where they landed the ship.

Si'gan saw the ship uncloak and the door opened, he saw Tre'to, and his father standing there. "Oh no…" He said, he didn't want to look them in the eye and tell them that he was in love with the killer android… But he would…

**XxX**

**Let the bunny dominate!**

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Please think of the bunnies!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS STORM!**

XxX 

Si'gan reached the ship and as soon as he was on the ship the doors closed and it began to lift of the planet, they didn't have time to ask Si'gan out about the female over his shoulder, if they didn't get of the planet's ground then the bomb would blow their ship as well.

Si'gan felt as the ship lifted and then shifted Raven into his arms. "Thank you for waiting for me." Si'gan said and his father walked up to him, his name was Ji'had.

"Of course son, but explain the ooman." He said as he pointed to Raven.

"I will explain everything to you later, but she needs medical attention immediately." Si'gan said and Ji'had nodded and then signaled to Tre'to to get the meds.

"I see you're hurt…" Ji'had said as he looked at the green blood over Raven and Si'gan shook his head.

"No dad… it's her blood…" Si'gan said and Ji'had gasped. "Don't tell me this is the android!" He yelled and Si'gan looked down. "I failed my mission, I did kill the queen, but I failed to kill her." Si'gan said and Ji'had growled.

"Failed to kill her! You want to help her!" Ji'had yelled and Si'gan nodded.

"She's my soul mate…" Si'gan said and Ji'had growled. "That is impossible! You cannot be in love with this…thing!" Ji'had yelled and Si'gan nodded.

"As hard as it seemed to be tot except it dad… It's the truth…" He said and Ji'had scowled. "I don't like this…" He said and Si'gan nodded again.

"Neither did I at first, but she sacrificed herself for me, the queen damaged her like this, the tail was meant for me, but she jumped in front of me and took the blow, she saved me and I will save her now, it's in proper honor and love." Si'gan said and Ji'had looked into Si'gans eyes, he could see his son was dead serious.

"Very well, but you and I will have a small talk as soon as the medics take her away." Ji'had said and Si'gan smiled.

"Thank you father." He said and then the medics come. "Give her proper care, don't harm her." Ji'had said to the medics and they nodded.

Si'gan put her down on the stretcher they brought and they looked at her confused, they weren't really expecting to see a ooman, they thought it was Si'gan, but they carried her of none the less.

"She's going to be fine, but now I need an explanation." Tre'to said as he returned to Ji'hads side.

"Come to my office, Tre'to you come with, then both of us can hear the whole story…" Ji'had said and Si'gan nodded as he began to follow them to their office…

They reached the office and walked inside. "Take a seat Si'gan." Ji'had said and Si'gan sat down and Tre'to went to sit as well.

"Now you will tell me the whole story…" Ji'had said as he sat down on the chair opposite of Si'gan…

XxX 

**Storm! You always get guys in trouble:) Just kidding…**

**Remember to let the bunny rule fan fiction!**

**O yeah, next chapter… Is last chapter…**


	20. Chapter 20

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**O yes, another thing… I think Ji'had is from someone's story, but I'm not certain, so if it is… then I'll change it.**

XxX 

Si'gan sighed, he hated to explain things. "Okay dad… Tre'to… I first met Raven when I hit the bottom of tunnel." Si'gan said and Tre'to scowled. "What does this have to do with the android?" Tre'to asked angrily and Ji'had looked at Tre'to. "The girl that was taken to the clinic… She's the android." Ji'had said and Tre'to growled and jumped up, heading for the door.

Ji'had growled and pulled him back down. "Sit down and listen to Si'gan." Ji'had said and Tre'to shook his head. "No… I'm going to go and kill that monster, Si'gan had no right to bring her here." He said angrily and Si'gan nodded.

"I know… But can I continue?" Si'gan asked and Ji'had nodded. "Yes my son." He said and Si'gan smiled, his father was actually understanding.

"Okay… she didn't attack me, and it's against my honor to attack her without her showing any signs of aggression… So we ended up exchanging names, and then Scar and Riz'mar came, Riz'mar attacked her, but she got him first, that's how he got damaged…" Si'gan said and Tre'to was about to say something, but Si'gan continued.

"After Scar took him away, well I wanted her to attack me, so I angered her, and she did, but I didn't have time to attack her, I hate to say this but she got me good, after that she ran off." Si'gan said and Tre'to scowled.

"Why is she here, just get to the point? Tre'to yelled, he didn't understand, and he didn't have much patience.

Si'gan looked at him, if he wanted the truth, then he'd give him the truth. "I'm in love with her." He said and Tre'to gasped. "You can't be!" He yelled and Ji'had spoke now.

"He is, they're apparently soul mates." Ji'had said and Tre'to shook his head. "No way! How do you know this?" Tre'to asked.

"We felt each others feelings, and either of us wanted to hurt the other, and she sacrificed herself for me, that's why she is so hurt." Si'gan said and Ji'had looked at Tre'to.

"There is nothing we can do, you know as well as I do that when a Yautja had found his soul mate nothing can come between them, doesn't matter what, and doesn't matter what race they're from." Ji'had said and Si'gan smiled. "Thanks dad." He said and Ji'had nodded.

"Now son… I believe you want to go see her now." Ji'had said and Si'gan nodded. "Yes…" He said and then jumped up, but then looked at Ji'had and Tre'to.

Tre'to was looking angry, but there was nothing he could do to change the situation.

Si'gan smiled. "Dad… where is the medical ward…I've kind of never been there before…" He said and Ji'had smiled.

"Yes… you're lucky… Just go down the left corridor and the 3de door to the right." Ji'had said and Si'gan smiled as he ran out of the room, he wanted to make sure she was okay, he was positive she would pull through…

Si'gan had just reached the clinic, he quickly ran into the room and saw all the doctor Yautja's. (can you imagine Yautja's wearing long white capes and wearing glasses…NO! They're just wearing what they usually wear, armor.)

One doctor walked up to Si'gan. "Aah good to see you, how may I help you?" He asked, Si'gan had no idea who any of these doctors were, but they seemed to know who he was.

"Where is she?" Si'gan asked quickly and the doctor pointed to one of the rooms. "If you're talking about the ooman… She's fine, and she's in there." He said and Si'gan ran to the room.

When he got inside he saw Raven had gauze around her stomach, and under the gauze the blue healing jelly lay, it would mend her wound up.

"Raven…I'm so sorry…" He said, he saw it as his fault, he should've listened to her, but he didn't, now she was hurt.

Si'gan continued looking at her when he saw she was beginning to move. "She can't wake up already…" Si'gan said as he took of his mask, he had to make sure with his own eyes.

"Si'gan?" She asked and he smiled, she was awake. "You're safe… Don't worry." Si'gan said and Raven smiled.

"Thank you…" She said and then there was an odd silence and Si'gan leaned down and kissed her. "Now and forever…"

fin

**XxX**

**I'm finally ending some of my stories, damn it feels good! No offense and all, but I have 26 stories posted and I already finished 9 of them, so I'm just relieved!**

**So Storm, what do you think? **

**And please let the bunny rule fan fiction!**


End file.
